minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki
RULES # Probably the most important. All creepypastas are fake, and accept it. # Do not talk about the 3AM Minecraft drama. The 3AM videos, in my opinion, are just cringy videos used to make little kids scared and lots of revenue. # No spamming or vandalism. # Do not spread propaganda or speak out in favor of the Public Enemy Number One: ThatGuyEntity. # Do not abuse people or attempt to start a flame war/revolt. # Do not mention ROBLOX. # Do not commit treason, an offense against a moderator or above. Likewise, do not commit conspriacy, and attempt to overthrow a moderator or above. # Do not mention anything inappropriate. Swearing and cursing is allowed, depending on the frequency of the swearing and the strength of it. For example, "all damn it" is allowed, but "gay faggot ass gay fucking i'm gunna rape you" is NOT allowed. Pornography, sexual content and hentai are not tolerated. # Do not put links to other wikis in an attempt to advertise. Likewise, do not advertise at all. # Do not ask for a higher rank. # Do not create a creepypasta which is abusive against staff and/or users. # Do not "tweak" coding aspects of the wiki. # Do not restore pages without the permission of a Content Moderator or an Administrator # Do not create creepypastas with the same title of an existent creepypasta. # Do not get into matters and situations that you don't fully understand. Welcome! This is the official website for Minecraft Creepypastas, as noted by Creepypasta Wiki itself! To get started reading, hover over 'Popular pages' in the navigation bar above. Click on any of the three categories. The wiki is under heavy revamping, and there are now 4 admins in control. Pages will be heavily moderated now, and there will be deleted works. If you would like to make a trollpasta, consider writing a creepypasta first. And please, please, please, 'once again, keep the trollpastas limited and properly categorized as trollpasta. We will know, since we check the Wiki Activity every day and will delete or improveall low-faith pages, if they can be improved. dramapastas are also allowed thugh please add "dramapasta" as a category like with trollpastas To catch up on the latest updates on the management of the Wiki, check the Wiki Updates just below. I, SCP-Deadlock, have imposed a three-strikes-and-ur-out system. What it means, is that each strike imposes a longer block, such as the first strike being 1 day and the second being three. For the small violations, such as advertising, it's three strikes. For the moderate violations, such as spamming or moderate vandalism, there are two strikes ''OR one strike depending on the scale. For the serious offences, such as extreme vandalism, the offender will be faced with a long block with '''NO STRIKES. Inappropriate comment spamming (e.g. Racism, asking for/revealing personal details) may result in a permanent ban. Wiki Updates 17/09/2014 by LifeUpStudios: Whilst I wanted this to be a community driven wikia page, it seems we have more and more trolls and spammers coming in, and I am deciding that I will be cracking down on this and I will now be banning anyone spamming, trolling, editing others' work (without permission from, either the creepypasta poster or me, LifeUpStudios). If you are doing this, I will not consider any unbans for any reason. 07/06/2015 by LifeUpStudios: I have been relatively ill for a while since I was last regulating this website. I am returning and continuing with my previous actions, as stated above. Sorry for the downtime from my end. 03/06/2016 by Chicken78 and themaster401: New regulations are in effect, from now on trollpastas will have much harsher rating, which means only trollpastas with great effort will make it. Users now have to be logged in to create content. 07/06/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: From now on, all low-faith pages will be deleted or improved, depending on how bad they are. This means that all pages in the 'Candidates for deletion' category will be deleted, and we will probably not recreate them. I will be protecting the quality articles, and due to a request from a fellow admin, I have changed the talk pages to message walls. I am considering deleting Da Sucker and maybe my trollpastas. 08/06/2016 by Chicken78: What is the scariest Minecraft Creepypasta? We'll find out soon. If you write a page for the contest please tell me that on the page. I (Chicken45) will decide which is the scariest. Whoever writes the scariest will win a prize. 24/06/1016 by Chicken78: On pages, people go around says "fake fake fake". All creepypastas are fake. Please don't do that unless there's some idiot saying it's real. 01/07/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: Yay, end of the school year! So anyone who is caught advertising a their pasta at least twice will be banned for 2 days. This will be increased if they do it four times, six times, eight times etc. If they advertise their pasta three times, five times etc, then they will be banned for the same time as the even number below it. Just because we're inactive, doesn't mean we aren't checking. 7/13/2016 by Chicken78: If there is something you want to do but you don't know how, go to SCP-Deadlock, but if there is someone breaking the rules of the Wiki then come to me. Category:Wiki history Category:Browse